


Montague/Newton Christmas

by River_Grace



Series: Montague/Newton Holidays [1]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace
Summary: It's Monty and Percy's first Christmas officially together and away from the pains of their bio families. Scipio, Georgie, and Felicity decide to spend it with them
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Series: Montague/Newton Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Montague/Newton Christmas

"Jesus Monty, are you still scared Nicola will eat you?" Percy laughed, having noticed the way Monty was staring at his dog from the corner of his eye. Monty was there when Percy had brought Nicola home, but at the time he was just a small white ball of fluff. To say that Monty was shocked when he came home from Eton to see that in barely a year the little ball of fluff had grown into what he could only describe as a small polar bear was a bit of an understatement. 

"What! Of course not!" Monty quite dramatically exclaimed. Percy snorted and flopped down onto the couch next to his boyfriend. He stared out the window watching as white-streaked down in front of a dull gray canvas. Percy silently prayed that his friends would get there before the blizzard got to bad. Almost on cue, the door swung open revealing a very cold and snow-covered Felicity, Scipio, and Georgie. 

Georgie shook himself off in a dog-like fashion and runs into the house, practically tripping over himself to get his shoes off so he wouldn't get in trouble like last time. Percy smiled and put his arms out in time to catch Georgie in a hug. Even though it's only been a couple of years since Scipio took Percy in, he was already so much happier than when he was with his aunt and uncle. 

\----

"We were getting worried you guys wouldn't make it," Percy said as he passed the hot cocoa and coffee out.

"Here's to the lost hope that only two of you would." Monty sighed looking over at his younger sister, Felicity barely blinks an eye at his comment, giving him the finger. Scipio smiles as he watched Monty and Felicity bicker, Percy lean against Monty while fueling Georgie's excitement for Christmas as he pets Nicola. He loved the little family he'd made himself. 

\----

"To the right. No, your other right! I'll do it" Felicity pushes Monty out of the way and climbs the little footstool, placing the bulb where she had been trying to direct Monty to for the last five minutes. She stepped back and looked at the Christmas tree, the only thing missing was the star on top.

"Can I do it! Can I do it!" Georgie asked as Percy pulled the star out of its protective boxing. Monty shrugs at Percy who looks at Scipio for his opinion.

"Of course my king" Scipio smiled and pulled the 'king' up onto his shoulders, handing him the star once he was balanced. 

\----

"Come on Felicity! You ruined his resurrection day, don't ruin his birthday too!" Monty says as he shoves an elf onesie towards her. 

"I'm not wearing it, a stupid onesie won't ruin Christmas, Monty" Felicity grumbles trying to push the ridiculous onesie out of her face. 

"But everyone else will be wearing one!" Monty looks over at Percy for help but was disappointed to see him and Scipio walking out of the living room. He looked back at Felicity who gave him a smug smile and takes a book from her bag.

\----

The kitchen was filled with singing as the small family waited for the cookies to be done baking. Monty and Percy swayed in each other's arms, Scipio sang a song he had picked up from his world travels, Georgie tried and failed to sing along, and Felicity "read" with a small smile while petting Nicola who's head was on her lap. 

Cheers erupted as the timer went off signaling that the cookies are done. Percy shooed everyone away from the oven door, taking the oven mitts from Felicity and taking the sheets of cookies out. Monty grabbed out the decorating supplies and puts it down on the counter. He smeared some of the stray frostings down Percy's cheek with a grin, he knew all to well the war he had started. 

\----

"Okay come on Georgie we need to get you to sleep" Georgie shooshed Scipio as he arranges the frosted cookies perfectly. He stepped back and looked at the display, once he decided it was the way he wanted he turned around and started to say his goodnights before following Scipio back to where he'll be sleeping. 

"You guys better go to sleep soon! Santa will skip us if you're all awake!" Georgie yelled back at them. A silent laugh was shared between the group before they started making sure everything was ready for Christmas morning.

\----

The door flew open as Georgie came running in, jumping onto the couple snuggled up under their covers. Percy fell off the bed while Monty groaned and held his stomach, where Georgie's knee had just been. 

"Come one it Christmas! We can't open the presents without you!" Georgie yelled, seemingly not noticing the minor damage he caused the couple. 

\----

Everyone watched as the last of the presents were opened, or at least what everyone thought was the last of the presents. Monty stood up from his position between Percy's legs, already missing the feeling of Percy's fingers carding through his hair. Percy looked at Monty with a raised eyebrow which was returned with the signature Monty grin. 

"What do you have planned?" Percy asked skeptically as he watched his boyfriend dig around in his work bag before finding what he was looking for.

"I have one last gift for you, Mr. Newton" Monty's smile hiding the anxiety that was growing in his chest. He stood in front of Percy and took a deep breath before sinking onto one knee, a little less gracefully than he had hoped.

\----

Percy sat on the couch with his back against his boyfriend's, no, fiance's chest. Everyone else had already gone back to sleep leaving the house silent and dark, except for the lights on the tree. This was the beginning, a start, to know what it meant to have a true family. They had a loving dad in Scipio, younger siblings in Felicity and Georgie, and each other. It seemed like that was all they needed any more.


End file.
